darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Air rune
Air runes are one of the four basic elemental runes. They are the most basic and most common runes in RuneScape. All players with a Runecrafting level of 1 can craft air runes at the air altar west of Varrock. Crafting air runes provides 5 Runecrafting experience per rune essence or pure essence used (140 xp for an entire inventory). Information Air runes are used in most missile spells as well as most teleportation spells. They are used very often, so players should have a large supply of air runes at hand if practicing magic, or an air staff to have an infinite supply. Air staves can be bought from Zaff's Superior Staves in Varrock or from the Grand Exchange. Prayer urns (impious, accursed and infernal) can be finished by adding an air rune to them. Air runes can be combined with water runes to make mist runes, with earth runes to make dust runes, and with fire runes to make smoke runes. The magic tutor in Lumbridge formerly supplied players with 30 air runes and 30 mind runes, provided that players had no runes in their inventory or bank, and it has been 30 minutes since they last claimed items from either the magic or ranged tutor, though this feature has since been removed. Now, all players can obtain 30 air and mind runes that Aubury of Varrock samples instead; after a half hour, one can re-obtain all 30 air and mind runes. Instruments that provides unlimited air rune to all players when equipped are: staff of air, air battlestaff, mystic air staff, avernic wand, tower mindspike, mindspike, and bat staff. Members can obtain Air runes in drops of 45 by killing Shadow warriors, and, for free players, air runes are dropped every time by the air wizard. Air runes can sometimes be found inside barrels. The maximum likely limit for crafting air runes in one air altar visit is 2538. This would be achieved by having 99 Runecrafting (giving a 10x bonus) and carrying 78 essence to craft (23 in the normal inventory, 48 in the 5 sizes of Runecrafting pouch and 7 with any abyssal summoning creature) and a full set of wicked robes, which grants 175 essence per day (which can be withdrawn from the hood once your inventory is emptied). Whilst wearing an explorer's ring this can be increased, it has a 1 in 10 chance of creating an extra rune per essence. It is possible that a few extra air runes could be gained from the use of the explorer's ring. Spells Air runes are needed in a large number of spells, as shown in the list below, for this reason many mages will use a staff of air, Caitlin's staff, Mindspike (air), air battlestaff, mystic air staff, bat staff or Armadyl battlestaff instead of air runes (in order of accuracy). Free spells All players can cast these spells. Member spells Only members can cast these spells: Store locations Players may purchase air runes for 17 coins from: *Apprentice Clara in north-east Burthorpe (30 free, 300) *Aubury's Rune Shop in south-east Varrock (30 free, 300) *Baba Yaga's Magic Shop on Lunar Isle (1000) *Betty's Magic Emporium in Port Sarim (300) *Lundail's Arena-side Rune Shop in the Mage Arena (1000) *Mage of Zamorak northeast of Edgeville around level 5 Wilderness (100 before miniquest, 1000 after) *Tutab's Magical Market on Ape Atoll (1000) *Void Knight Magic Store (1000) *Wizards' Guild in Yanille (1000) Dropping monsters Trivia *The most air runes required for a spell are 30, for the Charge Air Orb spell. *The value of 1 air rune in Investment Credits in Mobilising Armies is 6 Investment Credits. *Like many other runes, the image for the air rune was changed in a hidden update on the 9th of June 2010. *There was a glitch where players could get large amounts of free air and mind runes from Aubury's rune shop in World 21. The free samples spawn rate was so fast that some players made millions in minutes. This bug was fixed the next day. de:Luft-Rune fi:Air rune es:Air Rune zh:空氣符石 nl:Air rune